


Still a Delicate Flower

by IdleMaiden (steggysaurus)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hilda gets like really fat, Marianne loves it, Weight Gain, chubby!Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggysaurus/pseuds/IdleMaiden
Summary: Marianne is sent into a state of panic when her old high school friend, Hilda, walks into her work. She worries that Hilda will judge her for the weight she gained working at a bakery. Hilda decides to become much bigger than Marianne to make her more comfortable with her body.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Still a Delicate Flower

“Oops! I’m s-so sorry!! Let me clean this up and then I’ll get you another,” said Marianne as she bent over to pick up the crepe she had just dropped in front of a customer. She left without looking up as she couldn’t bear to look at the customer’s face; surely they must be so disappointed in her. This was the third mistake she had made today, and each one stung a bit more than the last.

The clumsy, nervous wreck of a woman that stood at the bakery counter tripping over her words desperately trying to please every customer was the old Marianne, the Marianne she thought she left behind in high school. She liked working at a bakery; it had done wonders for her self-esteem, even if it had done a number on her waistline. Most days she could handle any conversations her customers would throw at her with grace and bring them their baked goods with a smile, but today was no such day. From the very start of the day, Marianne woke up feeling like something imminent horror was going to happen. After she cleaned up the mess she made, she took a moment to muse on why she felt so off. 

Perfectly on cue, Hilda, one of Marianne’s old classmates from high school walked in, looking as perfect as ever. She was the most popular girl at their high school. Her pink hair tied into her signature twintails and her thin frame made her look more like a delicate flower than ever. Marianne was always eager to win Hilda’s approval. Luckily for Marianne, she was slender, quiet, pretty, and elegant, and Hilda liked to have people like that around her. However, with her post-pedagogical pudge accumulated from years of close proximity to pastries, while she wasn’t huge by any means, she couldn’t stand the thought of Hilda seeing her in her current chubby state. 

Before Hilda had the chance to see her, Marianne scrambled to grab the most slimming apron she could before firmly planting herself behind the counter. Fortunately, most of her accrued weight had taken shape in her lower body, which meant that the counter would put in some good work in the effort of obfuscating it. 

As Hilda approached the counter, she said, “Marianne! I haven’t seen you in, like, years! I didn’t know you worked here.” 

“Yeah…” Marianne panicked, unsure of what she should say next. Normally she was a master orator when it came to day to day small talk, but nothing about this situation was normal. She felt like she was back in high school and was burdened by all the insecurity that came with it. After a moment’s pause, the next conversational move dawned on her, “what about you? I mean, where are you working these days?” 

“Actually,” Hilda began, unperturbed by Marianne’s nervous demeanor, “I’m still a student, I just transferred back to a local college from Garreg Mach University. It got to be waaaay too stressful there, I just couldn’t keep up with all the work.”

“I see,” Marianne said with a twinge of empathy, she knew what it was like to struggle with the feeling of academic pressure. It was one of the main reasons she enjoyed her work at the bakery so much, she was completely free of that pressure. That thought reminded her, she was on the clock. “Oh, right, anyway, what can I get for you today?” 

“Hmmm choosing is so hard, there’s too many good options, how about you choose for me?” Marianne smiled softly, Hilda hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Oh, hmmm, let’s see, how about these? They’re so delicious, I get them all the time.” She decided to recommend her favorite, the bakery’s specialty, a raspberry cheesecake. Marianne couldn’t resist expressing her love for the treat, before slipping into yet another moment of panic. She had chosen what the most calorically dense pastry in the entire store, someone as lithe as Hilda would surely chastise her for her dietary decisions. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought, if Hilda hadn’t already noticed her old friend was much chubbier than before, she certainly would now. 

“Wow, that looks yummy! I’ll take two slices. And Marianne, we should get coffee sometime this week and catch up!”

“That’d be nice…” Marianne started as she handed Hilda her calorie ridden cheesecake, “but I’m not sure if this week will work, I’m busy with work and all.” In truth, Marianne wanted to spend time with Hilda again. But even moreso, she wanted to avoid finding out what Hilda must think of her current shape at all costs, even if it meant turning down her old friend. 

“Some other time then!” Hilda walked out the bakery, cheesecake in tow. Marianne pondered if she was really going to eat both of those slices or if she was just humoring her. Regardless, she was glad she had managed to make it through the conversation without humiliating herself too much. 

— 

Hilda sat alone on her bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Most of them were gifts from various suitors she had turned down. She reached for a stuffed horse that she and Marianne had won at a festival their senior year. Marianne had named the horse “Dorte” and gave it to Hilda when she went off to college. She held Dorte tight to her chest and thought about her encounter with Marianne earlier that day. 

She had always thought Marianne was gorgeous, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, in fact. She knew Marianne would still look amazing after all these years, but her expectations were exceeded in every way. She thought about the way Marianne’s subtle smile was highlighted by her softened cheeks, the way that apron accentuated her newfound curves, all culminating at her sumptuous hips and lavish thighs. She could barely contain herself at the thought of seeing Marianne from the back, it was enough to drive Hilda wild with lust. 

But why, she questioned, why did Marianne not seem happy to see her? Knowing Marianne, she was probably self-conscious about something, she always could be a bit thoughtless when she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. But what could it possibly be? It seemed like she had a lot going for her. “No,” Hilda said aloud, “it couldn’t be,” she continued. Was she worried about her weight? She was hugging the counter pretty hard, perhaps she was trying to hide her plump lower half from Hilda’s view. That must be it. Hilda had a skill for intuiting her friend’s insecurities, and she always tried her best to reassure her. More than anything, Hilda wanted to make Marianne see herself as the beautiful woman she saw her as, chubby or not. But how was she supposed to do that? 

Then, it dawned on her. She finally had a use for those two slices of cheesecake she ordered earlier today. She hadn’t initially planned on eating much of them, she just ordered them to make Marianne feel confident in her recommendation, since she seemed nervous about it. Hilda didn’t like devoting effort to many things, but her figure was something she took pride in. Naturally, she wouldn’t normally go near something with that much sugar and that many calories. But that was all about to change. 

— 

From then on out, Hilda visited the bakery multiple times a week, each time ordering a little more. She liked to vary her orders every time, it made her undertaking feel like much less of a chore, but she always made sure to order at least one slice of cheesecake. She knew it was Marianne’s favorite, and it was quickly becoming hers. After a lifetime of denying herself the pleasure of indulging herself on sweet, baked delicacies in an effort to remain small and dainty, the floodgates had finally opened. And from out those floodgates came pouring an ocean of flab. 

Every time she entered that bakery, she was larger than the last. After a semester’s time, she was huge. Where there was once a flat, tight stomach now burgeoned a wide, jiggling gut. Her already voluptuous breast were flush with newfound soft, doughy flesh; they were so large that extended past her sizeable belly, which was no small feat. No part of Hilda’s body was spared from the avalanche of calories she forced onto it on a daily basis. She expanded in all directions, taking up twice, if not three times the space the once dainty “delicate flower” took up. Hilda wasn’t one for putting in effort into many things, but when she did, she went all out, and she was living for the results of that effort. 

She would spend a considerable amount of time each night in front of the mirror, surveying the effects of the day’s meals on her body. She had always been a bit vain, but it appeared that, much like her body, her vanity had doubled, if not tripled, in size. At first she would grab an inch of stomach fat and jiggle it up and down with glee, then two, then, after months of hard work, a dozen, possibly more. She was elated when her breasts became too big for both hands to contain even a single breast; it signaled that there was just so much of her. She imagined Marianne running her soft, delicate hands over every part of her, taking in every single inch of her. The more of Hilda there was, the more she fantasized about being felt up all over. She wanted, no, she had to be noticed by Marianne. 

It was unfathomable to Hilda that, after all this time and after how huge she had gotten, Marianne still seemed nervous around her. Could she really still be too self conscious to notice her friend was much, much bigger than her? Hilda decided that it was time for a more direct approach. After she had already ordered and received her pastries, she approached the bakery counter and pressed her belly against the counter and leaned forward, giving the blue haired cashier a full peak at her more-than-ample cleavage. “Hey Marianne, how about we hang out at my place and watch a movie? I have a lot more free time now that I cancelled my gym membership.” Hilda had hoped that the last bit would clue in her oblivious friend. 

“You cancelled your gym membership? But you’re so..” Marianne stopped mid sentence as she looked up from her own chubby figure that she was fixated on any time Hilda was around. For the first time in a long time, Marianne truly saw Hilda. No, she wasn’t the lithe prom queen that Marianne had built up in her head, not even close. Instead, in front of her, was a bountiful pink haired woman twice her size. How could she have been so wrapped up in her own head that she was completely blind to her friend tripling in size? She questioned how that was even possible. 

Marianne was astonished, not by how huge Hilda was, but by how it made her feel. She felt her face turn red, she was nervous, but for an entirely different reason than before. It was a good kind of nervous. She imagined herself pressed up against Hilda, enveloped in her soft, warm body, her face resting in between the bountiful breasts that rested so enticingly in front of her. She knew that if Hilda was this beautiful this big, that she had no reason to worry about her own body. 

Several seconds of silence had passed since Marianne had begun to speak. Her face was growing increasingly more flustered as the seconds passed. For Hilda, this meant that it was a job well done. Her efforts had finally paid off even better than she had expected. After basking in Marianne’s increasing adoration for a few more moments, Hilda decided to break the silence. “Soooo, about that movie?”

“Oh, right. I-I’d love to.” Marianne snapped back to reality. Hilda must have noticed her going completely silent to admire her, but knowing Hilda, she probably liked it. 

“Great, I know the perfect romcom we can watch! Don’t forget to bring lots of snacks,” Hilda said with a wink as she gleefully bounded out of the bakery, a bag of a dozen donuts and a slice of cheesecake clutched tightly between chubby sausage fingers.


End file.
